


Good Vibrations

by Pandorah



Series: Hollow Sin [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Bouncer Grimmjow, DJ Ichigo, M/M, Public Sex, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is a dj in a night club. Grimmjow is a bouncer in the same club and has been watching him. He likes what he sees and decides that he's tired of waiting. He's going to have Ichigo, even if there are a couple hundred people that could see them.  AU GrimmIchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bleach fanfic. I posted it up over at ff.net and it has done very well so I thought I would share it here as well.

One white uniformed man, a bouncer with electric blue hair, leaned against the bar, ignoring everything around him. His blue gaze was locked onto the small booth at the top of the stairs where the music equipment was set up. Inside the booth he could just see the face of the dj through the window in the front, his orange hair standing out and making him easy to find. He watched as the man bobbed his head and swayed to the music for a few more minutes before he started through the crowd towards the stairs. The people parted for him quickly as his reputation as being on the violent side was well known.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped over the rope gate with a sign that read 'employees only' on it and made his way up, a feral grin splitting his hard yet handsome face. It was only a dozen or so stairs to the top before he was peering in through the window in the door, licking his lips as his prey was almost within reach. The other had yet to notice him and so he watched the other work, those hips still swaying to the music in pants that were so tight you couldn't fit anything more than a slip of paper into the pockets. The bluenette let out a low groan as the orange haired male turned and bent over to flip through a binder that listed where all his music was. When he stood back up and turned, a smirk was on his face and a tongue darted out to run across his lower lip.

That bastard knows I'm here. He thought as he finally grabbed the knob and invited himself into the dj booth. He was glared at as he shut the door behind him, having more than once been yelled at about what he could and could not do while working. Not that he cared in the least.

"Get out, Grimmjow, I'm working!" the orange haired male snapped and then proceeded to ignore him.

Grimmjow smirked and sat in the chair just behind Ichigo and ran his eyes over the body in front of him before they stopped on his ass. "I'm working too. Someone has to make sure no one comes up here and bothers you." He reached a hand out and grabbed Ichigos hip and tried to pull him back and down, but his hand was smacked away.

"Like you're doing right now?" Ichigo glared at him again and started fiddling with the controls in front of him. "I'm not in the mood to get yelled at again after the last time you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

A blue eyebrow rose and his grin returned. "Who said I was going to touch you? I can watch that ass all night."

Ichigos hands clenched into fists and he fought the urge to punch the other in the face, instead focusing back on his job than the annoyance behind him. It worked for a few minutes, but he could never focus when the bluenette was around. He would never admit it to the other or he'd never hear the end of it and Grimmjow would only bother him more.

Grimmjow made a noise as Ichigo started swaying his hips again as he got into the music. He even sang along with the song before it ended and the next came on. He fidgeted in his seat, his hands moving to grip the arms to keep himself from moving. He was going to show Ichigo that he had perfect control of himself and would not touch him, even if he begged. That thought made heat shoot to his groin and he bit his bottom lip. Ichigo on his knees begging, or doing anything, always had an almost instant effect on him.

The orange head bobbed some more to the music, his eyes now closed and his mouth partially open. His hands gripped the counter as he leaned against it, and to the surprise of the one watching him, started grinding against it. Grimmjows eyes opened in shock at what he was seeing and his grip tightened to keep himself from jumping Ichigo. His restraint started to crack.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow and almost laughed at the expression on his face. He was being watched like a wild animal looking at its next meal, but instead of a killing intent, those blue eyes were filled with lust. He gave the bluenette a wink and decided to reward him a bit by bending over so he was leaning on the counter, ass pointed towards him. He put in a few more songs into the list and he looked out through the window to make sure no one was near the stairs. Seeing none of the other employees near by, Ichigo widened his stance a bit and rolled his hips against the counter, moaning loud enough so the other could hear.

"Fuck." Grimmjow groaned as well, one of his hands dropping to his lap and bringing notice to his current state of arousal. He licked his lips as he ran his palm over the bulge in his white pants. "You're fucking kinky, Ichigo."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied as he slowly unzipped his pants to slide a hand into the back of them. "I'm just enjoying the music."

He bit his lip as he ground even harder against the counter, the vibrations helping stimulate him, and his hand ran over his ass. He looked behind him at Grimmjow and his knees wobbled a bit as he saw the other rubbing himself through his pants. If he wasn't already leaning on the counter, he probably would have been kneeling on the floor at the sight. His head fell forward and hit a button on the controls making the music stop in mid song. Everyone yelled and looked up at the booth to see what was going on and Ichigo felt his cheeks burning. A finger slid between his cheeks and he rubbed the ring of muscle there, shuddering at the feeling and moaning as he realized almost everyone in the club was staring at him. He quickly turned the music back on and there was cheering before things returned to normal.

"So that's it huh? You like people watching you? You like fucking yourself while they watch, even if they can't see what you are doing." Grimmjows voice was deep and husky from his arousal and his head was leaned back to rest against the wall behind him, watching Ichigo through half lidded eyes. "I wonder what you would do then if I fucked you into that counter where anyone could see you with that slutty expression on your face. I'd make you scream so loud that they would hear you over this music...and then they would all be watching me fuck you. They'd watch as I pounded into you while you humped the counter, just like you're doing now."

A hiss escaped Ichigos lips as he slid a finger into himself without lubrication, the slight sting nothing he could not handle but something he actually enjoyed. His free hand slid underneath his shirt to lightly rake his hands over his stomach and up to his chest to pinch a nipple. His stance widened a bit more as another finger slipped inside just as he pinched his other nipple hard enough to make himself cry out. He heard Grimmjow groan loudly and turned to see a hand disappearing inside of his pants.

"Let me watch you, Ichigo." Grimmjow licked his lips and tightened his hand round the base of his hard cock. He unconsciously thrust his hips into his hand as Ichigo slowly lowered his pants enough to show what he was doing to himself. "Fuck yeah." his hand started to slowly pump in time with Ichigos fingers, both moaning at the same time.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow stroke himself for a moment before turning back to look out the window. As his eyes scanned the crowed, his fingers pumped faster whenever he saw someone look up at him. His face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal when is eyes locked with one of the other employees downstairs. The green eyes stared back at him and did not change, even when Ichigo himself shut his own eyes and cried out as he ground harder into the counter. When he looked again, the green eyes were still there, watching.

He slid farther down the counter as pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them to spread his legs farther apart. He heard Grimmjow let out a string of curses as his weeping erection now came into view between his lets. While Ichigo continued to fuck his ass with his fingers, his other hand slid down his body to start pumping his cock. He knew he that the longer he did this the higher the chances of being caught were. Sure enough, when he looked out the window he saw that the green eyed man had started making his way from the opposite side of the club towards him.

"S-shit. ah, shit!" Ichigo started thrusting faster into his hand while his fingers did the same to his ass, repeatedly hitting his prostate and making his eyes shut tightly.

Behind him Grimmjow was right with him, pumping his cock furiously as he watched Ichigo getting himself off in front of him. Never would he have thought the other would do this type of thing, but now he was curious as to what else Ichigo was into. His eyes snapped to brown ones as the other started moaning his name over and over as he came, spilling out onto the floor and his hand. Grimmjow was there a few strokes later and he moved in time that his release coated the side of the chair he was sitting in instead of his clothes.

"That was fucking hotter than hell." Grimmjow said as he caught his breath and watched as Ichigo slowly caught his own breath.

"Pervert." he muttered as he fixed his clothes and leaned on the counter for support. Just as he finished getting everything back into place, the booth door opened and the green eyed male came in.

"You are supposed to be working." He said in a flat voice, looking at Grimmjow who had just gotten up from the chair.

"Fuck off, Ulquiorra. I can see the back door better up here than down there." he sneered at the other male but received no reaction.

"Return to your post." Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow brushed roughly past him, then turned his green eyes on Ichigo. "You have permission to lock the door to keep him from bothering you. You are supposed to be working as well." his eyes looked around the room and while he did not say anything, Ichigo go the feeling that he somehow knew what he had been doing.

"Right, sorry."

Ichigo locked the door after Ulquiorra had left, then returned to the controls to change up the music. He looked out the window and spotted Grimmjows electric blue hair by the back door. When their eyes met, Grimmjow grinned up at him and Ichigo could not help but grin back.


End file.
